Something To Think About
by K.greeni
Summary: Bella has certain.."wants." The last people she'd think she talk to about it was Emmett and Rosalie. Just a little something I needed to write... Enjoy! In this fic, Emmett's name is spelled with one "t" due to WordPerfect correction.


**First ****Twilight**** fanfic I've ever written however, not the first one published...** **Enjoy!!!**

Something to Think About

Bella sat on a couch at the Cullens' reading _Wuthering Heights_... again. It was an unusual day, one of those days when Edward was not with her so he could go quench his thirst on mountain lions. Bella was doing a "weekend slumber party" with Alice but she too had gone hunting, as did Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme.

Emmet and Rosalie had stayed with Bella and were upstairs doing only God knows what. Bella had thought, at first, that if anything should be heard upstairs that she didn't want to hear she would simply move to another room. Or go outside.

_But they're so quiet naturally, I may not even be able to hear if I tried._ Bella blushed at the thought then sighed.

It brought back the memory of when she had so willingly offered her love to Edward the most humanly way she knew how. Edward had said that her human opportunities were limited if she were to still stick with the decision of becoming a vampire. If she were ready.

And she was _ready_; ready to devote her love to him for eternity. But she also wanted to have one important human experience before she was changed. Bella wanted to sleep with Edward, but of course, Edward had turned away; he didn't want to risk hurting her.

Normally, Bella would've found the gesture sweet but that night... she was so _ready_. Her love for Edward at that moment was so overwhelming, she had honestly thought she might combust. She sighed again.

Edward _had_, however, promised that they _would _try... under one condition... marriage first. Bella cringed at the word. She had trouble thinking it; she hadn't exactly witnessed the most positive outcomes of marriages. Not only was Edward using his demand of marriage to turn her into a vampire, but to make love to her as well!

_Why must he insist on doing the one thing that I really don't want to do!?_ In a small part of Bella, she knew that being married wasn't the worst thing that could happen. But marriage?! Gah! She slammed her book shut.

"Someone throwing a hissy fit?" Emmet asked coming down the stairs. When he reached the bottom step, he did mocking impersonations of Bella sighing. His powerful build almost blocked out Rosalie who was following close behind. Not completely though. Bella caught a disapproving frown on her face in the direction of Emmet.

Thinking of no comeback, Bella stuck her tongue out.

Emmet laughed and threw himself in a recliner next to her. Rosalie just stood behind him. Though she and Bella _somewhat _understood each other, their relationship wasn't the best. Rosalie was kinder torwards her but otherwise, still thought she was making a huge mistake of wanting to become one of them. "A monster", Edward called it. But Bella knew better than to listen to Edward and Rosalie when they would breach this topic. They were _not _monsters, but kind and loving beings... who just had the misfortune of having a "bloody" appetite and a long life ahead of them. Which, in Bella's eyes, really wasn't that bad.

"_Wuthering Heights_, Bella?" Emmet asked looking at the worn out book. "How many times are you going to read this?"

Bella ignored the question. "What are you doing here?"

"It is _my _house. Besides," Emmet glanced at Rosalie. "We were done having our fun."

Bella gagged as Rosalie smirked. "We wanted to know why you're having so much trouble down here." Rosalie flicked her long, blond hair as she talked.

"I was thinking about Edward." Bella admitted quietly, tracing the design on the pillow next to her.

"He'll be back tonight, Bella." Emmet laughed. "Damn! The man's gotta eat!"

"That's not exactly _what _I was thinking about Edward." Bella continued. She didn't know if she wanted or even should start talking about this with them. Emmet's teasing would never cease.

Rosalie slapped the back of Emmet's head and moved to sit next to Bella. "What's the matter?" Rosalie's concern surprised Bella and she was momentarily speechless.

"I– he won't–" _How do I begin?_

"Ahh." Rosalie sighed.

"What? What did I miss?" Emmet's eyes darted between the two of them.

Bella blushed and went back to tracing the pillow. Rosalie stared at Emmet until he understood. He gave a knowing smile.

"Bella, he doesn't want to risk hurting you." Rosalie soothed.

"I know." Bella mumbled, blushing furiously. "But I don't think he could."

"He could." Emmet said. "Trust me. We vampires are strong and if he lost even the smallest bit of control with you—"

"I know! He'd kill me." Bella gave an exasperated sigh. "But he wouldn't." she finished confidently.

Emmet was shaking his head. "We don't have that control Bella."

"But _he _would."

Emmet was about to argue back but Rosalie cut in. "Bella, think of men in general for a second. Not all men are like this, but some tend to get lost in the moment–"

"Don't they all get lost in the moment?" Bella interrupted.

Emmet chuckled.

Rosalie continued. "Yes, but I mean _really _lost in the moment to the point where they become violent. Now imagine that but ten times worse with Edward. Of course it wouldn't happen purposely, but the chances of him losing it are pretty good."

Bella was thinking about it before she could stop herself and how much pain would be involved. _Might even lead to death._ Bella shook her head. She couldn't believe this. Edward, she had expected this from but Emmet and Rosalie? They were almost worse.

"He loves me." she whispered.

"There's no doubt about it." Rosalie spoke. "We know that he promised you that you guys would try after you get married but we wanted to remind you what you were in for."

Bella winced. Married... yikes.

Emmet misinterpreted Bella's expression and sighed. "I'm sure it'll be ok. Just don't embarrass yourself too bad. Remember, there are no secrets in the Cullen household."

Bella groaned at this but was relieved. At least they weren't pushing the, "be safe with sex" issue. Of course, with Bella and Edward, being safe meant something else entirely. She hadn't expected having this talk with Emmet. Rosalie maybe, but Emmet... he was totally out of his element.

He must have noticed this too because he switched on their plasma TV and was soon engaged in a football game.

Rosalie stared at Bella for a moment. "You probably think I'm just using this conversation as a way to get back at you. I'm not. I know you think I don't _like _you but I don't _hate _you. You are very important to Edward and have made quite an impact on this family. I'm just... disturbed to see you've chosen to give up your human life. And so quickly you decided!" She smiled but her eyes were troubled.

Bella was reminded of a similar conversation she had with Edward. "Rosalie, I love him. Everyday I am _aging_ and he is staying seventeen. I can't picture a life without him and to be old and with him," Bella shuddered at the thought. "– that's just wrong."

"And throwing your life away isn't?" Rosalie raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"I'm not throwing away anything. I have been living a good human life but I want to start living an immortal one so I can be with Edward forever. Even you know that I put your family in danger by remaining human and I can't do that to you guys anymore. I won't do that anymore."

Rosalie's eyes softened a bit though she still had a small frown on her face. She nodded and didn't bring it up again. They all sat in a comfortable silence for awhile.

Bella was so lost in her own thoughts that she jumped a little when Rosalie spoke. " I think you'd better go to bed Bella. Edward wouldn't like it if he knew how long we've kept you up."

Bella looked out the window and was surprised to see how dark it was. She glanced at Emmet who was now laughing uproariously at _Buffy _reruns. "You're right." she yawned and got up.

Before she took a step up the stairs, Bella turned around and looked at Emmet and Rosalie. "Thank you."

"For what?" Emmet turned torwards Bella still chuckling from the show.

"For showing you cared. Annoying as your opinions might be _Emmet_, it was nice to know all the same." Bella looked at Rosalie who nodded.

"You're welcome Bella." Emmet grinned. "And of course I'll be annoying to you, we're family. We all love you."

Bella smiled. "And I love you all too."

Rosalie allowed a smile to cross her face.

Emmet's grin became more pronounced."Of course you love _me_, Bella. What's not to love?"

Bella thought about listing the reasons but decided not to. It would just start up another round of teasing. Instead, she just snorted at him and went upstairs in Edward's room. She changed her clothes and lied in his bed, waiting for him to come home to her.

**So...What did you think??** **Reviews are very much welcome and needed.**


End file.
